prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 14, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = November 14, 2019 | venue = The Brentwood Centre | city = Brentwood, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #68 | special = | previous = November 7 | next = November 21 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on November 14, 2019. Summary Although months have gone by since the turbulent events of NXT UK’s high-stakes first-ever Women’s Battle Royal, Xia Brookside still came into her match against Kay Lee Ray eager for retribution after the treacherous Scottish competitor cost her an opportunity at the NXT UK Women’s Title at TakeOver: Cardiff. Despite Brookside’s hard-fought efforts in the subsequent highly personal contest, Ray hit a devastating superkick out of nowhere in the closing seconds to set up the Widows Peak/Gory Bomb combination that would give the titleholder the victory. Once again, the reigning NXT UK Women’s Champion showed why she stands on top of the women’s division. Following a double pin in their first encounter several weeks ago, Ligero and Travis Banks welcomed the opportunity to once again lock horns in order to determine a clear winner between them. But, when the intense back-and-forth action moved outside the ring, Joseph Conners suddenly emerged out of nowhere and hurled Ligero into the ring post, a maneuver that neither Banks not the official were in a position to witness. Unaware of the disruption, The Kiwi Buzzsaw managed to hit the Slice of Heaven moments later to pick up the win. Before he could even catch his breath, however, the irate Conners continued his assault with a post-match attacked on both competitors. Picking up the mic, Conners went on a tirade, insisting he was worthy — but not where he deserved to be — and that if he continued to suffer, all will suffer along with him. Two of NXT UK’s masters of the mat squared off in a main event showdown, as Tyler Bate went one-on-one with Kassius Ohno. The classic British Strong Style clinic that followed saw both competitors throw every bit of their respective arsenals at each other and leave it all on the mat. In the final moments, it was Bate who was destined to win the war of attrition. When the action rose to the top rope, The Big Strong Boi managed to hoist his 270-pound opponent up onto his shoulders and miraculously execute the UFO, before finishing Ohno off with a Tyler Driver 97 to triumph in the grueling matchup. Results ; ; *Jack Starz defeated Saxon Huxley *Kay Lee Ray defeated Xia Brookside *Travis Banks defeated Ligero *Tyler Bate defeated Kassius Ohno Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-14-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 32.jpg 11-14-19 NXT UK 33.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #68 results * NXT UK results #68 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #68 on WWE Network Category:2019 events